Mixed Lives
by Poofy The Dark Master
Summary: As six normal teenagers go on with their day, they find out that a storm is coming that will send them somewhere else. Where are they sent, why are they sent there, what does the storm has to with this? Find out when you read about Crystal, Rose, Troy, Baliey, Dillion, and Mike, what will happen as they go to a different world.
1. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: **This is a Naruto cross over with the real world! I do not own Naruto or it's character, but Crystal, Rose, Troy, Bailey, Dillion, and Mike and their world.

**Chapter One: Home Sweet Home**

Crystal woke to her six-thirty alarm. She knew it was time to get up for school. She lived in a six-story house on ten acres of land. She loved the fact that she had a whole floor to herself. She knew that she had to wake up her sister Rose. So, she got out of her bed and headed out of her room on the three floor and headed for the second floor to Rose's room.

Once she got there she knocks on Rose's door. "Hey, it's time to get up for school." Crystal said. "I don't want to be late again." She said banging on the door as light brown-haired girl opened the door.

"Fine, I'm up." She said. "I hate when you wake me up." Rose said closing her door. She walked over to her closet and picked out a pink, knee length dress, dark green leggings, and yellow heels to wear to school. She headed to her bathroom. Once Crystal saw her getting ready, she headed back to her room to get ready for school.

Once Crystal was back into her room she walked over to her closet and grabbed a white tank top, black jacket, blue jeans, and white socks. She heads to her bathroom grabbing a towel on the way. She took her morning shower and got dressed. She pulled her red hair into a ponytail and she put on a purple headband to keep her bangs out of her face. Once she was ready she headed back to her room to grab her backpack and softball bag, making sure everything is in both bags, she headed out of her room and headed down to the second floor, noticing that it was almost seven in the morning she stopped by Rose's bathroom and knocked on the door. "It's seven now, so hurry." Crystal said.

After she let her sister know what time it was she went downstairs to the first floor. She walked into the living room finding her father watching the TV. "Be careful driving to school." Her father said, "They are saying that the storm heading this way has caused a lot of damage so far." He said as Crystal watched the news.

Rose came downstairs and saw the TV. "Is that heading our way?" She asked as Crystal nodded.

"Hopefully it passes before softball practice starts." Crystal said heading into the kitchen where their mother was making breakfast.

"Morning Crys." Her mother said smiling. "Your breakfast is almost done." She said as Crystal poured herself a glass of milk.

"Thanks mom." Crystal said looking out of the kitchen window. "It looks clear to me." She said as her mother looked at her.

"If softball is cancelled, I want you to come straight home." Crystal mother, Sarahlyn said. Crystal looked at her mother and nodded.

Crystal grabbed her eggs and toast and went into the dining room to eat. She could see the TV in the living room. Once Crystal finished her breakfast she grabbed her things. "See ya later, love you mom, dad." She said as Rose and she went outside to Crystal's truck. When they got outside they saw their friend Troy sitting in his truck.

"So, did y'all hear about the storm?" He asked as both girls nodded. "From what I know, softball, baseball, track, tennis, and golf practices are cancelled." Troy said bracing himself from Crystal.

Crystal picked a toy ball that belong to their dog and through it at Troy. "Get the ball, Cookie." She said as German Shepard mix dog that stood about three feet went running after the ball and jumped into Troy's truck with him.

"Okay Cookie, here." Troy said giving the dog the ball. She licked him and jumped out of the truck with the ball in her mouth. "That's one smart dog." He said as Crystal and Rose laughed at him. "Alright, I'll see y'all at school." He said backing out of the park lot area of the driveway, he turned his truck around and took off.

Crystal looked at her sister. "Come on Crystal, let's get to school." Rose said walking over to the truck. "Can you unlock it please?" She asked.

Crystal walked over to her trucked and unlocked the doors so they could get in. Once in the truck got into the truck Crystal looked at the radio as it played a broadcast. "Well it looks like it's going to be a big one Rose." She said putting her seatbelt on. After Rose put her seatbelt, she took off for school.

Once they got to the school Crystal parked in her usual spot close to the school. As they climbed out of the truck, they saw very dark clouds building up to the north. "At least it won't be here till 5th period." Rose said grabbing her stuff and walking up to the school. Crystal stood beside her as Troy pulled his truck up beside her.

"It looks like its going to be big." Troy said looking at Crystail. "So how bad do you think it's going to be?" He asked looking at his friend.

Crystal looked at him. "Well its big, so probably destruction." She said as Troy looked at her. "How about we go into the school." Crystal said grabbing her stuff and headed into the school.

Once in the school, Crystal heard others talking about the storm. "It looks like it spread quickly, huh Crys." A girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes said.

"Yeah it would seem that way, Bailey." Crystal said looking at her friend. "So where are Dil and Mike?" She asked as Bailey pointed to their table where Rose was as well. Crystal, Bailey, and Troy walked over to their table.

"There saying it's going to hit sooner than predicted." A black-haired male said. "And its already caused supernatural actives." He said making Crystal look at him.

"Dil be serious." Crystal said. "How soon?" She asked, hoping not to be during first or second period.

The dark brown-haired male looked at Crystal. "They are saying 10:00 a.m." He said as Crystal sat down.

"So, third period, hm. Mike what is your third period?" She asked looking at him.

"It's Spanish One." Mike said. "Same as Rose" He said as he looked at Rose. "How did she start early again?" Mike asked.

"Her birthday is on the last day to registered for school." Crystal said as the bell ringed for first period.


	2. Storms in School, Really?

Poofy: I'm back!

Kya: Yea to be mean!

Poofy: Whatever, enjoy! Oh yea, heads up and this is also a spoiler for those who haven't read far into the manga, this starts fifthteen years into the future with Naruto as Hogkage.

Chapter Two: Really, School Storms

Crystal turned back to looked at Troy. "Get to school, before you get in trouble for being late again for the one hundredth time." She said as he went speeding out of her driveway. "What a silly." Rose said climbing into Crystal's truck. Crystal looked at the sky. "It doesn't look like its going to storm." Crystal said as their mother came out. "It showed it on the news this morning. It's supposed to be a bad one." their mother said as Crystal climbed into her truck. As she pulled out the driveway as she saw darkness south of them. "I guess its going to be a big one." Rose said as she drove to school.

Once in the school she could hear everyone talking about all the damage the storm has done so far. Troy saw Crystal and Rose walk in. "Hey you two." He said waving to them. They walked over to him before hear a loud and long ring as the darkness surround the school. Troy grabbed his friend's hands and ran for the safe place to hide, but by the time they got to the classroom the tornado was over them.

Everything went dark to the three friends, before they could figure what had just happened, they landed on the ground surround by trees. "Where are we?" Troy asked as he saw nothing but trees. Crystal looked around and saw her sister sitting not far from a tree. "I don't know, nor do I care at this moment." She said standing up. "All I know is, that we are not home any more and by the looks a it. It looks like we have been teleported into a show or something like that." Rose said. Crystal looked at her sister, then to Troy as Rose got up. The next thing they heard were other people talking not far ftom them. "What was that crash?" one voice said as Crystal grabbed both Troy and Rose and dragged them behind a tree. As they stood their a blonde hair. blue eyed man stood where they were standing a few minutes ago. "I don't see anything Bolt." The man said turning to look at a boy that looked a lot like him.

Poofy: I'm ending there

Kya: Really?

Poofy: Yep.


End file.
